


Give it to Me

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Mark's Baby Boy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, At least for Jaebum, Bondage, But he is not a sugar daddy lol, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mark is 6 years older than him in this fic, NIpple stimulation, Nipple Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, aka my guilty pleasure, all consensual, blindfold, handjobs, if that makes sense, sub!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Mark is about to give Jaebum the best hand job of his life.





	Give it to Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is written out of a sudden burst of inspiration that I rarely get hahaha and decided to put it out there and see if anyone will be interested in reading. As per the tags, so this is a sub!jb fic basically and just to provide a little backstory, Mark is 6 years older than Jaebum and he is rich and all but he is NOT Jaebum's sugar daddy per se, they're just.. a couple lol. Not a huge fan of sugar daddies with my otp unfortunately ;; So there, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Saying that Mark is beyond delighted with the sight in front of him will be an understatement.

He is about to go _ballistic_.

His beautiful baby boy is lying in the middle of his king sized bed, naked, which is not new, at all.

What is _new_ is that apart from being naked, there is a black, thick cloth wrapped around his eyes, disabling the younger from seeing anything apart from pitch darkness. Jaebum’s wrists are also tied against his upper arms, bent on the elbows while his ankles are tied against his thick, bulging thighs, which are bent on the knees. Moreover, the ends of the ropes are tied against the headboard and the bed posts, completely disabling the younger from moving around the bed.

Mark licks his lips as he stares at Jaebum’s spread legs, his cock angry and hard with precum pooling heavily at the tip. The sweat that beaded all over Jaebum’s body didn’t go unnoticed too and Mark is so tempted to kiss his way down the sweaty body in front of him, but that wasn’t the plan tonight.

Mark promised Jaebum that he’ll take away the stress and pressure that school is giving him, the never-ending exams, paperwork, and lectures. Mark promised Jaebum that he’ll give him the night of his life – with just his hands.

Both Mark and Jaebum had lost count on how many times the younger’s orgasm has been denied, so that explains the heavy breathing that resonates Mark’s room, the redness on the younger’s cheeks down to his neck and chest, and the erection that is surrounded by bulging veins, wherein the tip almost a pretty dark pink.

“Ahhh – _ahhh_ – hyung...” Jaebum whines when Mark thumbed his slit, collecting the precum that gathered there before spreading it over and over the swollen head. Jaebum gasps when Mark’s palm rubbed his sensitive head in harsh circles – quickly gaining speed and intensity in every millisecond.

Mark smirks when Jaebum attempted to move, but with the heavy bounds on his limbs, he can only wiggle his body repeatedly and his mouth watered when the younger’s abs strained heavily because of his impending orgasm.

“Hyung – _God – please_ – I can’t take it anymore.” Jaebum sobs when Mark’s other hand held the base of his dick, pumping him steadfastly while his other hand continued to massage the head, which is now hypersensitive.

Jaebum whimpered, cried, and whined, he lifts his head even though he cannot see anything but darkness.

“Hyung – hyung, _fuck_ , don’t stop – please. I’m begging you.” Jaebum rattles on and Mark increased the speed of his pumps and strokes, getting lost in the sounds of pleasure that’s coming out of Jaebum’s mouth; his own cock twitching against his sweatpants. However, he wanted to make this rare moment last – so he removes his hand from the head before withdrawing the other from Jaebum’s length when he felt the stiff, sensitive muscle throb against his hand. He groans when Jaebum’s stomach hollowed deeply due to another cruel denial of his release. His breaths are short and quick, his whimpers getting louder and louder by the second, and Mark is not sure how he can get more aroused that he already is.

“You sound and look so beautiful, my baby boy.” Mark grunts as he sees more of Jaebum’s precum dripping out of the slit. He gathers some of it in his fingers before bringing them to Jaebum’s parted lips.

“Suck.” Mark mumbles and Jaebum was quick to open his mouth wider despite the strain he’s going through. He sucks lewdly on his hyung’s fingers and Mark smirks before pushing his fingers inside his mouth until the second knuckle; his smile growing wider when the younger didn’t choke on them.

“I would love to fuck your mouth, baby…” He fucks Jaebum’s mouth with his fingers in a steady pace, which the younger gladly accommodates – relaxing his gag reflex, somehow trying to tell Mark that he is being a good boy and that he would be willing to do _anything_ for the older to make him cum.

“But that is not the purpose of this night.” Mark continues before pulling his long, lovely fingers out of Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum gulps hard, evening out his breaths as his denied orgasm already dwindled and his body relaxed with too much effort.

Mark reached for the bedside table to squeeze some lube in his hand. The precum helped with the slide of his strokes, but he wants it to be even sloppier than it already was, because he is a little shit like that.

“Uuuhmp – _ugh_ – fuck – hy– hyung –“ Jaebum stutters when he feels both of Mark’s lubed coated hands on his dick, pumping his length upwards steadily, stirring the need at the bottom of his stomach awake.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” Mark asks as he continues to pump Jaebum’s rigid length.

“Yes, _oh God_ , yes.” Jaebum bites on his lower lip as his head swims with a mix of both pleasure and pain. He really hopes that Mark lets him cum – he is close to going crazy with how many times Mark has denied him of his precious release.

“How good?”

“So fucking good, hyung, so fucking good. I need to cum – please give it to me.” Jaebum shamelessly begs in his fucked-out voice and Mark’s cock became even harder.

“Beg for me again.” Mark says as he strokes the younger harder and faster, his thumb not failing to rub against his slit from time to time, making the younger even more delirious with want and need to release.

“I’ve been good – I’ve been a good boy, hyung, please – I will die if you deny me once more. Please, _fuck that’s – ahh – fuuuuck_ –“ Mark’s other hand resumed rubbing the area where his most sensitive nerves are, and Jaebum’s cries of Mark’s name along with multiple pleas and begs reverberated against the quietness of the elder’s room.

“Please–“ Jaebum dragged the _e_ in the word and it ended in a high-pitched grunt when Mark drag his nail against the pulsating vein at the underside of Jaebum’s cock.

“I’m so close – so close – please don’t stop – hyung – don’t stop, I’m begging you…”

“I’m not stopping, baby.” Mark finally growls, too wrecked himself just by seeing and hearing Jaebum’s shameless pleads and cries of his name. He jerks his hands at an inhumane speed, hoping to give Jaebum his well-deserved release in record time.

“Close – don’t stop.” Jaebum whispered in his wrecked voice and Mark shushes him, brushing the hair that got stuck on the younger’s forehead.

“Cum for me, baby boy.”

Jaebum’s back arched against the mattress as much as his current position allows when he reached his peak. Mark admires how his muscled body wiggles and trembles beautifully, the cock in his hand spurting cum like a waterfall. The boy came so hard that the first squirt of his seeds reached his upper chest, the others coated his chest and his abs, as well as Mark’s hand.

“FUCK.” Mark continued pumping Jaebum’s length, which is still squirting a generous amount of white, thick liquid, which only made the slide of his hand slicker – which he was grateful for.

“Mark – ugh – sorry – _hyung_ –“ Jaebum whines when Mark didn’t stop the frantic movements of his hand even after he had rode out his high. Because of how much his orgasm has been denied over the past hour (or maybe two, he is not sure) – his nerve endings are overly sensitive – so, touching him where Mark is _still_ touching him right now is driving him absolutely insane. He wanted to pry Mark’s God-gifted hand away from his sensitized dick, but he doesn’t know how. He is incapacitated, there is no way that he can stop Mark by himself at the moment.

“Hyung–“

“What, baby boy? You wanted to cum, right?” Mark says playfully, chuckling when Jaebum’s cock twitch when he didn’t decrease the speed of his pumps, Jaebum’s body is going rigid, his bounded limbs pulling against the tight restraints heavily, and the brunette’s head buried against the soft pillow underneath his head. Mark’s other hand glides over the clenching and unclenching muscles of Jaebum’s abs and he giggles when it contracted underneath his touch.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive all over, baby.” He grunts and Jaebum cannot say anything, not with the sensory overload Mark is giving him.

“Hyung – ahhh – ahhh–“ Jaebum cries loudly and continuously when Mark started tweaking his perked nipple, rolling his thumb against the nub in sync with his vigorous pumps.

“Maaaark. Goddamn it – please…” Jaebum lets out another series of cries and cusses when pulls at his nipple, holding him there for a few seconds before letting go, repeating the same process over and over, only stopping to give the other nipple the same treatment, and Jaebum feels his brain short-circuiting, the sensations exhilarating and heightening his nerve endings and setting his entire body in huge flames.

“You about to cum again, baby?” Jaebum cannot say anything at this point so he just shakes his head frantically and Mark smiles evilly, as he continues to assault Jaebum’s nipples, all the while jacking the life out of Jaebum’s dick.

It didn’t take long for Jaebum’s cock to release more and more cum – the brunette’s body going slack, then rigid, then slack again with every movement of Mark’s hands.

“Hyung – please.” Jaebum cries when he felt like passing out because of Mark’s never-ending attack on the most sensitive parts of his body. Mark nods, even though the younger cannot see him, delivering a few more pumps before pulling away, sitting on his haunches on the bed, staring at the younger with admiration comparable to how an artist would look at a finished and polished work of art.

“Magnificent. You look absolutely stunning, Jaebum.” Mark glides his lube and cum coated hands on his hips; and he smiles when Jaebum hisses and groans.

“You sure are sensitive, babe.” He continues to skim the soft, hot, and wet skin beneath his fingertips with too much gentleness that Jaebum was forced to calm down, despite the consistent buzz in his ears (and entire body, actually).

“Had enough, Jaebum?” Mark’s hands settled under his ribs, his thumb drawing lazy, small circles and Jaebum relaxes at the touch.

“Y-yes, hyung.” Jaebum wets his dry lips after nodding, and Mark fake pouts, but continues to rub soothing circles against the wet, flushed skin.

“But I’m not yet done baby…” He says in his pouty tone and Jaebum gulps, _hard_ , he is not sure if he can make out of this night alive. His cock though, even after cumming twice consecutively, is still half-hard. He cannot deny that Mark being overly aroused just by him cumming over and over again made him equally aroused too.

“Hmmm…” Mark’s hands suddenly climbed up to his chest, cupping his man breasts and Jaebum’s breath hitched involuntarily. 

“Let’s see if we can make you cum again just like this, shall we?” Mark didn’t give Jaebum any time to breathe, his thumb and index fingers quickly enclosed his sensitive, pert, and red nipples. Jaebum shrieked and lets out a long whine when Mark pushed and pulled on his nubs, stretching them until it’s about to snap, before letting it go until it falls back to its original place.

“Hyung – shit.” Jaebum’s cries encourages Mark to step up his game. He looks down to see that Jaebum is getting hard again and he smirks before placing a delicate kiss in the middle of Jaebum’s chest, not stopping his fingers from moving and delivering harsh tugs, pinches, and rolls on his nipples.

“I know I’m not supposed to use my mouth… but…” Jaebum’s left nipple was released from his fingers, but it was quickly replaced a by a swipe of Mark’s tongue and the younger let out a breathless scream. He does it again and the brunette whimpered.

“Does it feel good? You think you can cum like this, baby boy?”

“Please…” Jaebum pressed his lips together when the other nipple was licked too – his mind going blank with each swipe of Mark’s tongue. He feels that it’s too much, but when Mark suddenly enclosed his heavenly (filthy) mouth on top his throbbing nipple and sucks the life out of it – he felt his dick pulsate and throb heavily. Fuck, is he really going to cum just by this?

“Hyung – hyung.” Mark hums against Jaebum’s nipple in acknowledgement while he tugs the other continuously, his tongue swiping the other repeatedly and Jaebum can feel the warmth at the pit of his stomach spreading lower and lower, ready to be released in just a few more sucks and pulls at his abused nubs.

“I’m gonna cum – hyung– “ Mark pulls away for a second to switch sides, sucking hungrily on the other nub just like how a hungry baby sucks on his mother’s milk. Mark’s other hand that is not busy immediately fondled with his balls and that was the last straw. Jaebum’s cock twitched heavily, his cum staining both of their stomachs and Mark pressed his thumb against his perineum and Jaebum shouts aloud he is sure that he’s gonna have a freakin’ sore throat tomorrow – while he is still cumming uncontrollably, his abs tensing ten times more than it did on his previous two orgasms.

Mark pulled away quickly before his hands are back on the younger’s quivering, shaking sides, massaging it as gentle as he can, all the while pressing little kisses against Jaebum’s neck, where he can still see the prominent veins bulging and tensing. Mark presses a light kiss against Jaebum’s nose before lifting a hand to remove the blindfold, which is now drenched with tears and sweat. Mark kisses Jaebum’s eyes which are still closed for the time-being.

“Are we done here? Are you all good, baby boy?” Mark held Jaebum’s ribs just like what he did earlier and the younger let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when his third, untouched orgasm started. Jaebum opens his eyes slowly, happy that the lights in the room are dim, his eyes not needing to adjust. Mark gapes at the younger when he sees him shake his head frantically.

“Oh, sorry – you’re still not satisfied? Do you want to go all the wa–“

“N-no, hyung.” Jaebum breathes a few more times, his body just slightly trembling, thanks to Mark’s wonderful fingers kneading his tensed muscles. “You–“

“What about me?”

“You haven’t come yet… Let me help you–“

“You’re going to be sore, Bummie, don’t worry abou–“

“NO!” Jaebum stares at Mark intensely. “I can take it, trust me, hyung – I want it.” Jaebum pleads and Mark is not sure if he can _ever_ say no to that. The older sighs before wiping Jaebum’s face with the blindfold, removing the hair that got stuck on his forehead and pushing his hair back before pressing a lingering kiss on his baby boy’s forehead.

“Okay, but I won’t fuck you, I’ll just–“ Mark rolls his eyes at the whine that Jaebum let out. “I cannot wait any longer to prep you, baby, I’m about to burst _anytime,_ so–“ Mark sits up before pulling at the string of his sweatpants; dragging it down his legs, throwing it on the floor, all the while trying to ignore the smug smile of Jaebum who shamelessly stares at Mark’s dick, maybe amused by the fact that he’s not wearing any underwear. 

“I’ll just, rub my cock against yours or something, you sure you’re still OK?” Jaebum smiled dearly at the concern that his boyfriend is showing him. No matter how rough the older might be, he doesn’t fail to think of Jaebum’s well-being first. Honestly, he is already sore and tired and about to pass out but he cannot let Mark sleep tonight without cumming – so he is willing to help him out.

“Or you can fuck my mouth?” Jaebum suggests and Mark thought about it; it will be much better than jerking off with Jaebum’s cock (which is still hard), but quickly disregarded because Jaebum had already strained his voice for the last 2 hours and it will not be good for him since his baby boy is also a lead vocalist on a band he formed with his orgmates in the university.

“No, I cannot overwork your throat, baby. This should work.” Mark quickly reaches for the lube and squirted some of it in his palm. Jaebum licks his lips while staring at Mark’s impressive dick, which is undoubtedly hard and his mouth watered when he saw the precum on the tip. He suddenly misses giving his hyung blowjobs, how the elder’s length fit his mouth and throat just right. Jaebum moans when he felt his cock lengthening and hardening again just by the thought of Mark fucking his mouth.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Mark snickers as he encloses his hand over his erection, making him close his eyes and hiss loudly at the feeling of his slick hand against his achingly hard dick.

“I was thinking about giving you head right now.” Jaebum titters and Mark groans because of Jaebum’s words and his hand squeezing his cock from base to tip.

“Fuck.” Mark grunts before hovering the younger boy, mashing their lips together for the first time that night. Their kiss is sloppy and slick, which Mark thinks is one of the bests that they had. He quickly dominated the kiss, sucking on Jaebum’s tongue and lips, nipping and biting them until they’re slightly swollen.

“Hyung–“ Both men groaned when Mark suddenly thrusted his hips forward, their dicks sliding against each other smoothly with the help of the lube and both of their cums. Mark pulls away from Jaebum’s mouth, burying his face on the other’s neck before setting a steady pace, grinding against the other’s dick earnestly and with so much force that made both of them bounce against the mattress with every push of Mark’s hips.

“Fuck – baby – you’re still hard.” Mark croaks when he grabs his and Jaebum’s dick before moving his hips, rubbing his cock against the younger’s tightly and forcefully, making Jaebum’s head fall back against the pillow with a thud due to the sensitivity.

“Hyung–“

“I’m here, baby, oh _God._ ” Mark sounds just as wrecked as his baby when he managed to build a perfect rhythm, his hand clenching both of their cocks rigorously; the tightness making his mind go blank. It’s also not helping that whenever he thrusts forward, the head of his dick would meet Jaebum’s, stimulating his nerve endings vehemently.

“I’m not going to last a second, _goddamnit_.” Mark plunges in and out the circle of his hand aggressively, and Jaebum letting out groans and grunts of pleasure is not helping him at all, it only brought his pleasure to a whole new level, along with the feeling of Jaebum’s pulsating dick brushing against his with every sinful jolt of his hips.

“Hyung – I’m close.” Mark moans against Jaebum’s neck in reply before lifting his head to meet Jaebum’s eyes.

“Me too, _fuck_ , me too, baby.” Mark jerks both of them off at an angry and risqué pace, causing both of their eyes to roll at the back of their heads.

“Jaebum – fuck!” Mark cums with a loud whine and cry of Jaebum’s name along with multiple profanities. After a few more pumps, Jaebum followed and he cries aloud when his fourth orgasm from oversensitivity hit him like a ton of bricks, blinding his eyesight with white spurts, his body wavering and quaking like a leaf against the harsh winds, both of their seeds making a huge mess in between their bodies and the sheets. Jaebum is still orgasming even after Mark removes his hand from both of their spent members – so the older comforted the still quivering boy immediately, wrapping an arm around his waist while the other is cradling his face.

“Sshh, you’re alright, baby, you’re alright.” Mark presses a light kiss against Jaebum’s open mouth, his cheeks, then back to his lips. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Mark is still kissing Jaebum wherever his mouth can reach while he unties the rope from the headboard slowly, careful not to hurt the younger even more. He unties the rope that ties Jaebum’s forearms against his wrists – all the while whispering sweet nothings in the younger’s ear.

“You’re so, so good today, Jaebum. Such a good, good boy for me…” He kisses Jaebum’s eyes that are still closed before stretching his stiff limbs on either side of him. Mark didn’t waste time and did the same with Jaebum’s thighs and legs, straightening them before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself quickly before going back to bed with a towel drenched in warm water.

Jaebum’s eyes are still closed when Mark sits at the side of the bed and Mark noticed that he is trying his very best to control the tremors rippling his entire body.

“Are you okay? Did I overdo it?” Mark’s hand is back on Jaebum’s face while the other glides the wet cloth over the younger’s chest. Jaebum sighs before smiling, opening his eyes slowly before shaking his head.

“No – hyung. It’s just–“ He mewled when Mark continued to clean up the cum on his stomach. “It felt so good, so, so good, hyung.” He lets out another deep breath and Mark smiles, placing a delicate kiss on Jaebum’s lips before standing up again, Jaebum’s eyes following his movement. He runs the towel on the sink in the bathroom again before retreating to his bed.

“How’re your legs and arms? Are they sore? Numb?” Mark continued asking as he proceeds in cleaning Jaebum up. “I can massage them for you? Or maybe I can prepare a hot bath? If that will help? Or I can massage you after the hot bath? Oh, I can also brew some tea! What do you think baby?” Jaebum laughs out loud with Mark’s rambling, which made the elder glare at him.

“Why are you laughing at me you little shit?” Mark tossed the towel back in the bedside table before grabbing his sweatpants from the floor and sitting at the edge of bed.

“You’re so cute when you ramble, hyung. But to answer your question – yes, my limbs are numb, but it’s okay. Let’s just wait for the blood flow to be normal then it’ll be okay, though a hot bath and hot tea will be really nice.” He winks and blows a kissy face at Mark and the older laughs his high pitched laughter before crouching in front of Jaebum, cradling the younger’s jaw with both of his hands.

“I’ll make some tea then prepare the bath, so just hang in here, okay?” He pecks Jaebum’s lips and Jaebum nods. Mark grabs his shirt from the rack before putting it on and when he’s about to get out of the room– Jaebum called out for him.

“Yes baby?”

“I love you.” Mark blushed and bites his lower lip to stop himself from giggling.

“I love you too, silly.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too ugly hahahahaha
> 
> Also I might post a few more snippets of the lives of these two in this particular AU so please anticipate some updates (though they're really slow lol) and I might have an update for Pray this weekend too :)
> 
> YELL AT ME ON MY TWITTER @ygstan_ahgase


End file.
